


Confrontation

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Internal Monologue, John to the Rescue, M/M, Sebastian Wilkes Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: An encounter with Sebastian Wikes, ~7 years after the first one.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittenKin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Science of Affection: Post #91](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675193) by KittenKin. 



John got out of the cab with Rosie and walked right inside to ask for a table, letting Sherlock hang back and pay the fare. It was still a bit early, so they wouldn't have to wait much, not ten minutes, the receptionist assured him when he gave the name.

“Watson, eh... Watson-Holmes,” he said, smiling at the thought alone. The receptionist returned the smile and told him they'd be called by name.

John turned back to the lobby but found Sherlock wasn't there. Must still be outside, he thought, and his mind immediately went to 'he stopped for a smoke', but no — Sherlock barely even smoked anymore, he surely hadn't smoked in a few months already, and he would never smoke anywhere near Rosie. Old habits die hard, John thought, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought alone.

Walking back outside it took less than a second to find Sherlock, his eyes always flying to him like a month to the light. He stood a few feet down the street with his back turned to John, facing someone standing at his side. The man next to him was tall, height nearing that of Sherlock himself, dark hair and pale face, standing just so that John couldn't make out his face. His voice, however... The man was loud, annoyingly so.

It reminded John of  _ those guys _ back in Uni, the ones who thought they owned the world, way too drunk in every party, thought every girl alive not only owed them sex but also should be in love with them.

And from what John knew about this prick, he had fitted the part perfectly back when he was in Uni. And stayed like that past it.

"...you all alone. Working a case, eh? Same old Sherlock, alone doing your... things," Snickered that Sebastian prick. What was his name? The one from the bank. Wikes! Sebastian Wikes, that arse.

John couldn't see Sherlock's face, but he could only imagine what face he must've made.

That arse took it as a sign to continue. "Heard you'd killed yourself a while back, how'd that go for you? Couldn't say I was surprised when I saw the news, I was actually surprised you'd made it so far. We used to have a running bet back in uni you know? About whether you'd die of an overdose or get killed for your big mouth. It was hilarious." Not halfway through that sentence John was already striding towards them.

Deep breaths Watson, c'mon.

He stepped right in between them, facing Sherlock and completely ignoring Wikes, in a pretty rude way, but some things just had to be like that.

He passed Rosie to Sherlock. "Here, hold her. It'll be ten minutes, you can head inside if you want to, and show her the fish in the aquarium they have in the lobby." Rosie hummed when falling into Sherlock's arms and squeaked something that sounded a lot like  _ fishes  _ considering it's been said by a two year old.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sherlock's  _ little _ friend?" Sarcasm poured out of Wikes, and John turned sharply towards him. He eyed him up and down and had an internal discussion for a moment of just how to approach him. "Oh, wait. Not friend. Colleague, was it?"

John had to remind himself then, that no matter how much of a fucking arse someone was, he still couldn't punch them. It was not ok,  _ and  _ Sherlock stood with Rosie a couple feet away and he had to set a good example for her, always.

Deep breaths Watson, come on, deep breaths.

A decision was made then.

Shining his most dashing smile, John brought his left hand up. "Husband, actually." He pointed at the ring. He felt Sherlock freeze behind him, and saw Wikes' face fall. He went for the kill. "And I like to think we are still colleagues and best friends on top of that." He turned to Sherlock and smiled at him, with the most sincere smile he had, reflecting all he'd just said, because it was true and he wanted Sherlock to know he meant it.

He didn't look long enough to see Sherlock's response farther than the blush rising to his cheeks though, as he turned back to Sebastian. His mouth was hanging open, his jaw still looking really punchable to John, but maybe that look was enough.

He took a step forward and leaned in. Wikes had a head on him, but he had been a Captain to soldiers both twice his age and with twice the height advantage that Wikes had over him. When John Watson wanted to look intimidating he  _ did. _ He took a hold of Wikes arm, in what could be taken as a friendly pat but was everything but.

"You know, I've done a lot of things in my life, there are a lot of accomplishments. I am a doctor, a surgeon," With each thing mentioned he gave Wikes' arm a little squeeze, "An army Captain," that one was not a  _ little  _ squeeze, "A decorated war veteran, a decent blogger if I do say so myself, and a father to the best kid on earth. But the fact that Sherlock Holmes thinks I'm worth having along in cases may just be what I'm proudest of at the end of the day." He looked back at Sherlock and smiled again. "Not to mention worth having along in his life." He turned back to Wikes. "This man right here is the bravest, kindest, smartest and most brilliant person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, not to mention beautiful. If you're too jealous or stupid to notice that's your fucking problem mate, but I hear you've been even close to him ever again and we're going to have a problem, are we clear?" His knuckles were white at this point, where they were holding Wikes' arm, and there had been a few shakes to emphasize some things here and there as well.

Wikes was past looking pale at this point. John wasn't sure if Wikes was trembling or if the movement came from his own muscles, but it was possible it was both. For different reasons, though. For John it was anger, for Wikes it was probably fear. (Definitely fear.)

"Are we clear mate?" John shook him again.

"Y - Yes! Yes, fucksake, don't touch me!" Wikes finally snapped back and tried to free himself of John's greep.

"Don't swear in front of my child, you rat," Snapped John, pushing him back. Wikes stumbled and fell to the floor with a whine. John couldn't care less. “Go on then, scat.” And like that he turned back to his family once more. He offered his hand to Sherlock. “Let's go inside then, they'll call us any minute now,” he smiled.

Sherlock took his hand and, hand in hand, Rosie between them, they walked into the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. you can find me on tumblr [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [here](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
